Siete Minutos en el Paraiso
by mimichanMC
Summary: Una fiesta. Un armario. Dos chicos.


_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

 ** _Siete Minutos en el Paraíso_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

Las estrellas brillaban como chispas de fuegos artificiales, en el cielo de aquella noche de luna nueva. La ausencia de la luna solo hacía que los pequeños y lejanos astros tomaran mayor protagonismo en el firmamento.

Marinette había estado de pie junto a una ventana en casa de Chloe. La lujosa casa de Chloe Bourgeois – tenía que admitir que había pensado que su única casa estaba en su habitación de hotel, cuando dijo a todos mundo que de hecho tenía una lujosa casa en uno de los mejores barrios de Paris, pues la verdad había sido una sorpresa general - hemos de agregar, de la que la propietaria había estado alardeando por horas, Sobre que tenía: 10 habitaciones, un teatro en casa, una piscina techada, un gran jardín con una hermosa fuente estilo parisino, una cocina gigante en la que se podría preparar comida para un ejército y a pesar de eso habían tenido que pedir pizza y los había dejado solo estar en un salón dedicado solo a fiestas.

Mientras Chloe hablaba Marinette casi había querido reír. ¡Vamos! había entrado a la mitad de las casas de las familias acomodadas de la ciudad en su labor como Ladybug. En serio la de la familia Bourgeois era por muy lejos la más bonita que había visto. Pero por supuesto se abstuvo de hacer semejante observación, eso solo serviría para la pregunta consecuente de: ¿Y tú como lo sabes?

Había estado mirando la ventana contemplando aquella bonita fuente y aquellas hermosas estrellas ya mencionadas preguntándose de nuevo ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

La respuesta no era demasiado complicada en realidad. Era el cumpleaños de Chloe y esta había preparado una fiesta estilo pijamada para toda la clase. Todo mundo estaba allí. Más bien lo que Marinette se preguntaba contemplando la ventana y el agua de la fuente es sobre sus motivaciones para estar allí. Chloe no era su persona favorita y desde luego ella no era la persona favorita de Chloe. El único motivo por el que estaba en esa habitación bebiendo soda era uno, en mismo de siempre.

Adrien Agreste estaba allí.

No es que ella tuviera intención de compartir con Adrien en esa fiesta, no a no ser que un grupo más grande los incluyera a los dos, pero… de forma casi patética como siempre, ella solo estaba feliz de estar en el mismo lugar que él, de poder verlo de reojo y observarlo reír y es que ¡Demonios! él tenía la sonrisa más bonita del universo.

¡Mon Dieu! el amor siempre te hace tan exagerada.

¡Que no era hora finalmente de que este enamoramiento juvenil se le olvidara!

Si, Adrien era muy lindo. El mundo entero sabía que con el tiempo él se volvía de hecho cada vez más lindo. Cada año se volvía un poco más alto y tenía la ligera sospecha que estaba yendo a algún gimnasio – el cielo no dejara nunca que se asegurara de esa teoría, seria terriblemente vergonzoso si se veía tentada a ir a ese mismo lugar como una acosadora psicópata – porque lo cierto es que su espalda era más ancha y sus brazos más fuertes. No es que ella estuviera fantaseando sobre eso ¡Por Dios!, cualquiera se daría cuenta. La camisa blanca que tenía ahora mismo jalaba las costuras de los hombros.

Y si… su voz era un poco más gruesa y cuando atrapaba una mirada de sus ojos verdes ella sentía aún que sus rodillas temblaran. Sabía de buena fuente – tan buena que ella misma lo había visto incluso – las demás chicas de la escuela entera se estaban dando cuenta de lo mismo que ella y si antes había sido popular entre esas chicas ahora lo era muchísimo más.

Pero si después de dos años aún no había pasado nada entre ellos, no iba a pasar nada ¿No era eso evidente? Además estaba el asunto de bien… el secreto que Adrien no iba a entender… o quizá ni quiera creer.

Ella ya tenía 16 años y… quería enamorarse.

Soñaba despierta leyendo novelas románticas, donde las personas solo necesitan verse una sola vez para saber que están destinados a amarse para siempre. Donde los besos y las palabras dulces calentaban el corazón y las mejillas del otro. Donde había pasión y emoción entre las personas.

Ella quería creer que eso podía pasar en la vida real. Si las personas podían imaginarlo es que quizá en algún punto de sus vidas lo había visto o incluso lo había vivido y ella quería eso y no quería esperar más. Quería los besos, quería las cosquillas en el estomago, quería las manos temblorosas, quería los sonrojos y…

Y antes de saber que es lo que estaba pasando, alguien había llegado por su espalda y había cubierto sus ojos, sostenido sus brazos y la empujaba de su lugar.

— ¡Oigan, que hacen! – escuchó las risitas acusadoras de sus amigas Alya y Juleka a su alrededor – no es gracioso chicas, suéltenme.

Pero no la soltaron la hicieron caminar a rastras hacia otro lugar no podía orientarse donde. Caminó con ellas porque suponía no tenía ningún sentido revelarse, la tenían tan bien sujeta que podrían lastimarse todas si se resistía y lo último que quería era reclamos en su casa por cardenales en sus brazos.

— ¡Listo!

Alya gritó detrás de ella y la empujaron a la oscuridad con tanta fuerza que trastabillo y cayó sobre alguien más, tirándolo también y tirando a su paso lo que parecían un montón de abrigos. Antes de poder reaccionar de nuevo escuchó una chapa cerrarse y risitas detrás ella.

Tardo todo lo largo de 5 segundos en ubicarse. La habían encerrado en un armario, con alguien.

— ¿Estás bien?

Un escalofrió la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza cuando identificó la voz de la persona en esa habitación con ella.

— ¿A… Adrien?

— Sí, soy yo — respondió él con una voz demasiado cerca de ella.

— Esta no será una broma tuya ¿verdad? – Le preguntó nerviosa, aunque apenas salir de su boca la idea le pareció tonta.

— Créeme, yo estaba perfectamente tranquilo metido en mis asuntos cuando los chicos me trajeron a rastras y me encerraron aquí – respondió por algún motivo solo un poco a la defensiva - Pensé que solo querían tenerme aquí metido un tiempo, porque… supongo que porque son así de pesados.

— ¡SIETE!

Ambos miraron la puerta alguien había gritado fuera de la puerta. Alrededor de tres segundos tardó la idea en entrar en sus cabezas. Marinette saltó sobre sus rodillas y se cayó de sentón avanzando hacía atrás, esos… esos…

Sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y la pequeña luz que entraba por las bisagras de la puerta ayudó a ver a Adrien de rodillas entre las pieles de algunos abrigos con la misma cara de espanto que seguro ella también tenía.

— Esos… ellos, no encerraron aquí para…

— Sí, eso creo también.

Sus compañeros los habían encerrado allí para jugar a los siete minutos en el paraíso.

Marinette vio a Adrien agitar su cabeza varias veces en negativa y haciendo a un lado los abrigos se puso de pie. Fue a la puerta e intentó abrirla evidentemente no pudo, el seguro en los armarios evidentemente estaba afuera, sería la mar de raro que fuera de otro modo.

— Levántate – le dijo ofreciéndole una mano – al menos solo son 7 minutos de tenernos aquí encerrados o ya verían.

Ella tomó su mano y la ayudó a levantarse, el armario era apenas lo grande para que cupieran los dos de pie. Los abrigos y lo cerca que estaban hacia la habitación tan cálida que tenía que respirar profundamente.

— ¡SEIS!

Volvieron a gritar fuera con un coro más alto, seguro más de sus compañeros se habían unido a la triquiñuela.

— Es gracioso que nos hubieran escogido justo a nosotros, no te parece – dijo al final ella con una sonrisa tímida.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó él con curiosidad.

— Todo mundo sabe lo poco que… nosotros siquiera nos hablamos – dijo con un suspiro de resignación – si querían divertirse pensando en lo que podía pasar dentro del armario no tienen demasiado para imaginar con nosotros dos.

— ¡CINCO

Adrien sonrió de lado, una sonrisa que a ella le encantaba. A lo largo de su tiempo conociéndolo sabía que tenía un solo significado, desafío. ¿Qué en el cielo él había interpretado de lo que le había dicho?

— ¿Por qué no? – dijo sin dejar esa sonrisa — Después de todo somos sobre todo, un chico y una chica dentro de un armario.

— Eso solo funciona cuando los dos chicos se gustan Adrien – Respondió ella aprisa

— Si, así es.

Ella sintió calientes sus mejillas, odiaba el pensamiento de estarse sonrojando delante de él, pero sin duda lo estaba haciendo.

Probablemente fue mucho peor cuando él volteó para ponerse frente a ella y recorrió con un brazo su cintura, ella puso sus manos sobre su pecho en señal de resistencia.

— ¡CUATRO!

Adrien la tenía acorralada no tenía a ningún lugar a donde ir, cuando él se acercó su suficiente para estar prácticamente cara a cara. Ella se olvidó de cómo respirar.

— Solo un beso – dijo con una voz suave que le derretía la piel – va a ser terrible salir allí a que todo mundo se burle de nosotros.

— ¿Terrible?

— Es mi primera vez en los siete minutos en el paraíso – dijo tan cerca que sentía su aliento contra su boca – me niego a ser el chico que no lo supo aprovechar.

— ¿En serio? – dijo tragando – ¿Tu primera vez?

— Sería en realidad – tragó duramente él esta vez — la primera vez que bese a una chica.

— Mayor motivo por el que no deberías hacerlo conmigo – rebatió ella tan nerviosa que no sabía cómo es que estaban saliendo las palabras de su boca.

— Contigo – dijo levantando su barbilla – es la única chica con la que puedo imaginar desear hacerlo.

— ¡TRES!

Sus labios se tocaron primero tímidamente, temblando y como siempre lo más difícil siempre era empezar. Después su beso significo todo lo que significaba. El primer beso dado de dos personas que habían pasado demasiado tiempo deseándolo. Marinette pasó sus manos por detrás de su cuello y las cerró sobre su nuca mientras recargaba su cuerpo pequeño y menudo en el más amplio de él, mientras él cerró su brazo fuerte en su cintura y acunó su cabeza con su otra mano mientras sus labios se tocaban y acariciaban. Él atrapó uno de sus labios entre los suyos y un fuego se encendió dentro de los dos

— ¡DOS!

El atrapó su rostro entre sus manos para no dejarla escapar, mientras ella luchaba por poder respirar mientras él besaba y mordía sus labios, como si no tuviera suficiente, el sonido explosivo de cuando terminaba un beso y empezaba uno nuevo sonaba como disparos en sus oídos

— ¡UNO!

Pero quería más y por dios que iba a tenerlo, no sabía si la vida o la fortuna la pondrían de nuevo en la misma situación alguna vez. Subió sus manos por su cabello crespo y rubio para atraer su rostro más cerca para abrir sus labios y pasar su lengua por la superficie de todo su labio superior, él solo la tiró más de cerca y deliciosamente la imitó. Sus pulmones peleaban por cada brizna de aire pero no quería dejarlo ir, no sin haber probado hasta saciarse del sabor de su saliva que tenía en ese mismo momento un dejo de soda de naranja. Sin timidez él dejó que su lengua tocara la suya y ella no quiso quedarse atrás, llevó la suya sobre la suya y solo se concentró en lo mucho que esto le gustaba.

— ¡CERO!

Tan rápido que tuvo que recargarse en la pared para no caer, Adrien la soltó y se recargo en la puerta para que no pudieran abrirla.

— Vamos chicos solo eran 7 minutos saben – dijeron fuera.

Marinette volvió a la realidad. ¡ Oh, pour l'amour du ciel!, ellos en serio se habían estado besuqueando en el armario de la casa de Chloe y ahora estaban a punto de descubrirlos.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – preguntó poniendo un autentico esfuerzo por no dejar que abrieran la puerta.

— ¿Yo?

— No hay otra chica en este armario, verdad – dijo sinceramente divertido, empujaron la puerta con fuerza pero resistió y la mantuvo cerrada.

— No.

— ¿Por qué no quieres? – dijo algo decepcionado

— No dije ese no – dijo nerviosa – dije no, no hay nadie más.

— Entonces ¿Si quieres?

Ella lo abrazó más feliz de lo que podía describir y puso un beso en sus labios y eso fue lo que todo mundo vio cuando abrieron la puerta.

Cuando todos empezaron a reír o chillar histéricos, él la tomó de la mano y salió corriendo de allí, ella apenas alcanzó a tomar su bolso colgado en un perchero en la puerta de la lujosa casa antes de que él la sacara a la calle cuando algunos de sus compañeros y amigos los seguían.

Como si hubiera pedido un deseo a una estrella se dio cuenta de que sus deseos se habían hecho realidad. Definitivamente tenía los besos, las caricias y las mariposas y sobre todo la ilusión de que este solo fuera el principio de la historia.

 **Fin**

 _ **Nota de autora:** Pues aquí estoy, me dije a mi misma que no iba a meterme a escribir a un nuevo fandom hasta terminar otras historias que tengo pendientes... pero aparentemente no puedo evitarlo. Este es mi primer fanfic de esta serie así que díganme ¿Que tal ha quedado? Buenas y malas criticas todo se vale, los reviews siempre son bienvenidos._


End file.
